Tsunayoshi Son of Vongola Primo
by WithKufufuAndKamikorosu
Summary: Life for the vigilante group was normal...On till they found a little boy that looked almost exactly like Giotto. "Giotto...WHAT IN VONGOLA'S NAME DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Meanwhile...400 years later;Vongola HQ, Italy... "WHERE THE HELL DID TENTH GO?" Warning:Time Travel, OCs,(Unintentional)OOCness, AU(ish. There's not much on Vongola first gen), Swearing(Courtesy of Gokudera and G)


_**AN: ^^ Hello there everybody! Sorry for starting this. I know I already have other projects planned or going but this plot bunny popped up and didn't want to leave and it was distracting me from working on Guard dog and the stuff I have planned... Sooo I started writing this! (If I get it out of my system now, I won't have to worry about it later...)**_

_**This is just the prologue! This will also probably be updated rather slowly since I need to focus on Guard Dog... Sorry!**_

_**Tell me what you think, and what I can improve on!**_

_**Feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_

_**Warning: Time Travel, OCs, (Unintentional) OOCness, AU (ish. There's not much on Vongola first gen), Swearing (Courtesy of Gokudera and G)**_

_**Disclaimer: I (sadly) Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, the daily Life ark would have been tons more serious, and many of the characters would be rather messed up in the head (More so than they already are, I mean)**_

"Blah blah blah" - Italian

"_Blah blah blah_" - Japanese

"Blah _blah_ blah" - Emphasis

**The reason Japanese is in Italics and not Italian is because the majority of this chapter is spoken in Italian and the most (if not all) of the story will take place in Italy.**

**...**

**Vongola HQ**

**400 years ago**

**...**

Giotto and his guardians stared down at the little boy, no older than 4, that looked almost like a carbon copy of Giotto himself.

"Giotto… WHAT IN VONGOLA'S NAME DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" G, ever so the understanding one, shouted at the blond boss of the vigilante group Vongola.

Asari put a hand on G's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, "Now now, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, right Knuckle?"

The swordsman turned to the ex-boxer and smiled. The priest, however, didn't look so sure, "Giotto. You haven't been seeing anyone and not telling us, now have you?"

"Of course not! Have you so little faith in me?" Giotto cried.

"Nufufu. But he does have a point. He looks just like how your son might." Daemon put in his piece.

"The resemblance is scary…" Mumbled Lampo.

Alaude just stood quietly, running a mental list of all the women he (or his spies) had seen with Giotto and trying to pick out which one could be the mother.

They all stopped and looked at the boy when he shifted and pointed at Giotto. He said, in Japanese, _"Mister. Why do you look like me?"_

They all froze and stared at the boy (who just looked back at them blankly with an innocent expression on his face) Giotto was the first to break out of the trance. He crouched down so he could be closer to eye level with the boy, _"Well… Uh... That's what we're trying to figure out,"_ He said in Japanese, silently thanking Asari for teaching him the language.

Asari also crouched down, "_Ne ne, what is your name?"_

The little brunette smiled happily and said, _"Tsuna!"_

Asari smiled back at the boy then asked, _"Can you tell me what your parents look like? Your mommy and daddy."_

The brunette blinked innocently and everyone present was hard pressed not to go 'aww' at the gesture, _"Parents? Mommy is really pretty! She has hair like mine! Daddy's never home."_

Everyone turned to look at Giotto (the evidence is piling up against him) and Giotto was starting to panic (It's not my kid, damn it!) _"Do you remember what your daddy looks like?"_ He asked in a rush.

The child tilted his head to one side adorably and said, _"Blonde."_

The room went silent again as yet more evidence piled up against their leader. That silence was broken when the door to the room they were in opened and one Cozart Shimon walked in. The redhead did a double take when he saw Tsuna and the first thing he said was "Giotto! What did you do this time?"

Giotto groaned and looked at his friend, "For the last time, he isn't my kid! How could I be a father?!"

Tsuna, who was listening to the exchange between the two (which was in Italian by the way), understood only one word, "Papa?" he repeated.

Giotto looked back at the boy again and resumed his questioning, _"Tsuna… Do you know where your mama is?"_

Tsuna started to tear up and everyone (obvious exceptions of Alaude and Daemon) wanted to comfort the child. Asari did. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and rubbed his shoulder in a soothing way.

_"Mommy disappeared…"_ Tsuna hunched his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

Giotto was silent for a moment before pulling the (now stunned) little boy into his arms, "I can't take it anymore! If we can't find your mother I'm taking you in as my own!" he declared.

"Hold on a moment, Giotto! You can't just take in a random boy we found on the street!" G scolded his friend.

"Nufufu, I hate to agree with Pinky (Hey!) but he's right. He could be sent here by the Mafia in order to gather information." Daemon frown

"How could you suggest such a thing? It's a child! I'm all for it!" Knuckle grinned.

"Hn. I'll go run a back ground check when this is through." Alaude spoke up for the first time since finding to boy.

"He looks just like you…. Are you sure he's not your child, Giotto?" Corzart was still stuck on the resemblance.

"The resemblance is scary…" Lampo mumbled again.

"You're still on about that you two?" Asari looked from Cozart to Lampo.

Giotto wrapped his arms around Tsuna tighter as he listened to his friends and guardians voice their opinions, "He's not mafia! I refuse to believe he's mafia!"

G's eye twitched, but he crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine… Do what you want."

Giotto smiled happily, "Yay!" He looked down at Tsuna, who just looked confused (They had switched back into Italian at some point or another and Tsuna was lost as to what was said) _"You're going to live with us know. Okay? We'll help you find your mama and if we can't, we'll be your new family!"_

Tsuna looked like he was just given the sun, _"Really? Can I call you papa? I've always wanted a papa. Can I? Can I?"_

Giotto wanted to say no, but with such a cute look on the brunette's face he couldn't refuse. Thus, he caved. _"Sure. You can call me papa."_

**….**

**Roughly 400 years in the future**

**Vongola Mansion, Italy**

**….**

"WHERE THE HELL DID TENTH GO?"

...

_**AN: Short, I know. But it's only the prolouge! I intend to make future chapters longer. Buuut, now that thats out of my system, I'll head back to finishing up chapter 2 of Guard Dog!**_

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


End file.
